Update V38
Release Notes - V.38 Update Monolith *Updated backdoor protection **Now grants a percentage of damage resistance instead of adding 500 of both armor types. *Reduced Tier 1 Tower Bonus Armor duration from 7 minutes to 5 minutes. AI *Fixed a bug where white camps couldn’t be killed after getting stuck in geometry. *Prime Guardian **Updated Prime Guardian attack patterns. **Prime Guardian should now turn to face targets faster for initial attack. *Improved ranged bots positioning when attacking jungle camps. *Changed bots to use “Ultimate Ready” team comms when Ultimate is available, not upon use. *Midlane and Offlane bots will now spend more time in lane. Cards *Weekly Card Pack **Overflowing Gifts **Honor the Pure **Vampiric Elixir *Bleeding damage from Bloodsoaked armor and Poison damage from Baneflesh should no longer appear as blank on the death recap. *Radiant Mantle damage now appears as “Radiate” in death recap. Heroes *Assists will no longer fully reset a deathstreak, will now reduce the deathstreak counter by one. *Fixed animation pop after level start animation and emotes for all heroes. All Heroes *Polish & Bug Fixing **Updated Glacial Charge tooltips to include ability range. **Fixed bug where Aurora's momentum was inconsistent after using Glacial Charge. **Fixed a bug where Aurora's Frozen Simulacrum would not have an outline during Kallari's ult targeting phase. *Right Crunch / Empowered Right Crunch **Split abilities into different targeting modes. **Quality of life improvement to match primary targeting. **Slightly increased the length of the Empowered Right Crunch. *Fly Trap **Changed deploy time from 1s to .3s *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fix for Black Hole stacking minions on top of each other *Deflector Shield **Deflector Shield now blocks the application of Aurora's abilities, Cryoseism and Hoarfrost. *Suppression Mode **The slow will no longer apply to enemies unless it deals damage. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed a bug where Grux could fly off ledges by using Charge. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Improved timing of Make it Rain so that the FX more closely matches the damage application. **Howitzer's dome now correctly opens and closes during emote animations. **Fixed bug stopping Howitzer's Slow Grenades from being canceled with the Esc key **Fixed bug stopping Howitzer from using abilities after knocking back himself with Land Mine. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed a bug where Kallari could increase her jump height when silenced *Polish & Bug Fixing **Added audio during the targeting phase of Judgment of the Heavens. *Skewer **Sped up how soon his chains come out. **Increased the width of the targeting mode closer to him. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Riktor should now have a more obvious tell when targeting with Skewer while Shock Therapy is active. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed a bug where Sevarog could fly off ledges by using Phantom Rush. *Added Dynasty Shinbi to in-game store. *Added “Kiss for U” emote to in-game store. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fix for some animation clipping issues with Sparrow's Hail of Arrows ability **Minor tweaks to Sparrow's primary attack FX. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Fixed a bug where Steel could fly off ledges by using Bull Rush. **Potential fix for Bull Rush not always fully knocking back people. *Polish & Bug Fixing **Updated respawn animation. **Updated Ventilate tooltips to include ability range. UI *Hero Mastery Screen has been updated. *Deck Builder **Card link dialog buttons are now visible when a match becomes available (s/o to /u/InsanityCrescendo) *Minimap Fixes **No longer show the color of the river buffs at the start of the match, only update the color once they have spawned. **No longer change the river buff color to white for both teams when it dies, the killing team will turn white right away and show the respawn timer. (Enemy team has to be in line of sight to get the white icon and timer) **All jungle camps will now show respawn times when the killing team gains vision. *UI toggle between Hero Info (Abilities / Level / Decks) has been added to the the Draft Lobby. *Fixed an issue where the controller configuration not saving if changed inside escape menu. *Updated Welcome Screen tooltip to simply say "Play a game against AI" rather than play a Solo game. *Fix for Russian text clipping with Loot Crate tiles. Category:Patch Notes